Marvel Knights: Chapter 1
Marvel Knights: Chapter 1 is an American animated action-adventure-fantasy superhero film based on the characters created by Marvel Comics, being directed by TBD. It is produced by Marvel Animation and Walt Disney Pictures and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment, being released on DVD, Blu-ray and digital on TBD 2019. Synopsis In an alternate medieval take on the Marvel mythos, this film follows three different stories with different protagonists and antagonists on it. Part 1: Sir Spider A young squire trains to be a knight as he faces an unusual incident that causes him to develop TBD. Part 2: Avengers of the Round Table When Morgan le Fay enchants the world in order to take down the King and become the Queen, a group of knights join forces to fight her, even though she has some TBD. Part 3: The Blind Knight A blind knight known as Matt Murdock decides to take measures against Fisk's abusive laws by becoming a vigilante to protect the ones who need it and try to find out a way to TBD. Voice cast Part 1: Sir Spider *Seth Green as Peter Parker/Sir Spider, a TBD young squire who becomes a TBD. *Christopher Corey Smith as Quentin Beck/Mysterio, a paranoid jester who ends up turning into a dangerous criminal out to turn Camelot into his own TBD. *Grey Griffin as Aunt May Parker, Peter's caring aunt who often worries about his nephew's safety and TBD. *Yuri Lowenthal as Harry Osborn, Peter's geeky best friend who helps him out to TBD. *Danica McKellar as Mary Jane Watson, a rebellious but somewhat ditzy bard-in-training who wishes to be a great bard, even though she often gets in trouble due to her bad singing abilities. *Cathy Cavadini as Princess Gwen Stacy, the intelligent and TBD princess of Camelot who is a close friend to Mary Jane and TBD. *David Kaufman as Flash Thompson, a hot-headed squire who often clashes with Peter due to their different personalities and is unaware of TBD. *Kate Higgins as Liz Allan, a TBD messenger-in-training who TBD. *Tara Strong as Sally Avril, an intelligent but arrogant maid-in-training who dislikes Peter for TBD. *Mark Hamill as King George Stacy, the protective king of Camelot who TBD. *J.K. Simmons as Sheriff J. Jonah Jameson, the anger-prone sheriff of Camelot who TBD. *Mae Whitman as Betty Brant, a TBD assistant to Jameson who TBD. *David Kaye as Lord Norman Osborn (end credits scene), Harry's sinister father who TBD. *Elizabeth Daily as Felicia Hardy/The Cat (end credits scene), a flirtatious and sneaky crook who TBD. Part 2: Avengers of the Round Table *Diedrich Bader as Steve Rogers/Captain Camelot, a noble knight who TBD. *Brian Bloom as Tony Stark/Iron Knight, a rich blacksmith who TBD. *Fred Tatasciore as Bruce Banner/The Beast, an ambitious warlock who develops a potion that turns him into a raging creature out for TBD. *Cassandra Lee Morris as Natasha Romanoff/Widow, a Russian maid who secretly works as a TBD. *Troy Baker as Sir Lancelot, a brave knight who has the power of TBD. *Josh Keaton as Scott Lang/The Ant, a former crook who decides to change his ways to make his daughter proud and TBD. *Colleen Villard as Carol Danvers/Lady Marvel, a messenger who stumbled upon the Holy Grail and converted into TBD. *Cristina Vee as Morgan le Fay, a vicious enchantress who aims for the conquest of Camelot by enchanting his citizens and TBD. *Maurice LaMarche as Advisor Nick Fury, the strict head of a special unit of knights known as S.H.I.E.L.D. who assembles TBD. *Jennifer Hale as Pepper Potts, TBD *Corey Burton as Edwin Jarvis, TBD *Jim Cummings as Happy Hogan, TBD *Erica Lindbeck as Cassie Lang, Scott's TBD teenage daughter who TBD. *Phil LaMarr as T'Challa, an African slave who turned against his owners to TBD. Part 3: The Blind Knight *Travis Willingham as Matt Murdock/The Blind Knight, a blind knight who, despite that, TBD. *John DiMaggio as Lord Wilson Fisk, a corrupt and ruthless lord who often takes advantage of his powers to create laws that TBD. *Kath Soucie as Elektra Natchios, a Greek assassin hired by Fisk to kill Matt as TBD. *Laura Bailey as Karen Page, TBD *Daran Norris as Foggy Nelson, Matt's TBD best friend who TBD. *Nolan North as Ben Urich, TBD Sequel See Marvel Knights: Chapter 2. Quotes * Trivia *Lancelot is the in-universe version of Thor while Morgan is the in-universe version of Lady Death. * Category:Films Category:American films Category:American animated films Category:Direct-to-video films Category:2019 films Category:Hand-drawn animated films Category:Traditional animated Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Marvel Comics Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Marvel Animation Category:PG Category:2019 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas